Akumu - Nightmare
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: In the dark story, love and affection don't exist. Hate lingers in the depths of their souls. If one lives, automatically the nightmare begins. Destroying their very being until nothing is left. Yet can a dark twisted horror have a happy ending? Or no?
1. Blood

Akumu - Nightmare

Chapter 1 – Blood

It wouldn't stop. It'd never stop. Who would have thought this would happen? How did it happen?

The screams were terrifying, so horrible. So deafening. I couldn't stop it. Why couldn't I stop it? The red painted the walls and I stood there. I always did. I could never take action. I couldn't stop it. I wouldn't and shouldn't. Why is this feeling in my heart lingering? Why does my chest hurt? Why am I crying? It didn't really matter did it? Did it?

Beads of sweat were collected at my forehead, no, all over my body. I was drenched. Drenched in this sweat. Why? Why was I sweating? I didn't physically over-exert myself did I? Was it a dream? I don't even recall dreaming. Did I really dream?

I shook my head and sighed, today was a Monday, another school day. It meant I needed to get up and get ready. I couldn't be late again. I didn't want to be late. I worked hard to keep my reputation in grades and presentation. My social life however. It didn't really matter. I wasn't in tune with my emotions either way.

I stood from my blank bed, which had an assortment of blue pillows of different shades. I made my way to the other side of my room, my dull white eyes staring at nothing, just looking forward as I pushed the door open to my bathroom. What time was it anyway? I didn't check when I got out my bed. I breathed out a bit of air as my eyes found a black clock above the mirror. It was 6:13. I had plenty of time. Yet I didn't want to waste it by lazing around. I would head out to school early.

Starting the water, I set it to cold. I didn't particularly like hot showers. It hurt and the cold was much more comforting. It truly was. My eyes closed after I stripped out my nightly attire and stepped beneath the shower head letting the piercing cold water hit me like rain. My hair which faded from a regular blue to white was my prized possesion. I had different shades of blue in my hair, and yes it was natural. I would never actually dye my hair ever.

I spent almost 20 minutes in the shower washing myself and my hair. When I was done I stepped out and dried off of course before staring at myself in the mirror. My skin was ghostly white and my snow white eyes just made me look more like a freak. Yet I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I was just empty and emotionless. It was better that way.

Shaking my head slightly, I pulled my hair into a high bun. Beginning to dress in the female uniform I sighed. What would school be like today? Not that it even mattered. I was just a curious soul. Curious about everyone and thing, just didn't feel anything.

My uniform consisted of a plaid bright blue pleated skirt that ended at mid-thigh, with it I wore a white short-sleeved button down, and a darker blue tie. I pulled a black sweater over the shirt and wore white leggings with my skirt and finished it with black high top converse. The school let the students choose their own color scheme as to express originality. Yet all they did was make people even more fashion conscious.

I sighed as I released my hair from its bun, shaking it slightly as it fell just past my bottom. It was moderately straight if not wavy, but it didn't matter. I brushed my bangs and hair quickly before putting in a plain black headband. Now I am ready to leave for school.

I grab my bag and walk down the stairs and out the door. No one is home at this hour, they leave for work at 5. I began my long walk to school with no expression. Every day is the same. Get up, get ready, go to school, come home, study, and go to sleep. Nothing exciting. Nothing exciting ever happens.

My thoughts roam back to this morning. Why did I wake up covered in sweat? If it was a dream what could have happened in that dream? Was I exercising? Or maybe it was a nightmare? Though I am not known for having nightmares or dreams period. All I see when I sleep is darkness. I don't dream. Dreams are meaningless and have no importance to my way of life.

Why did people dream? Was there some kind of enjoyment to it? Was it interesting, fun? Why did so many people dream when they can't even ever hope to obtaining such dreams? Life was simple. You walk on one path and never stray from it. Do a normal routine, get a job, and make money. Relationships, dreams, and music were things that distracted one.

Friends the most. I myself didn't have any. I didn't need any. I may have wanted some in middle school, but I am a freshman now. I have to throw those silly things away. It wasn't good to my way of life. Thinking of things that would never happen, was that the equivalent to dreaming? If it was, I had destroyed my dreams long ago.

My feet kept me moving at a steady pace and before I knew it, I reached the gates of the building. In another week we would be moving into dorms. But I didn't think that was necessary. I swiped my ID and entered through the gate. The campus was nearly deserted, it always was when I was here because I always came early. I liked the peacefulness, it was nice. I really disliked huge crowds of people. It was too troublesome.

I continued walking, heading to the main entrance, which was surrounded by beautiful fountains and gardens. It was simply a captivating sight. I ceased my walking to stare at a single white rose on the rose bush. The last time I checked, it was an all red bush of roses, so why was it here? I stared at the beauty of it, yet my mind couldn't come to a conclusion of why it was here. I walked over to it and looked down at it with blank eyes.

A lone white rose in a sea of red.

I heard someone say. My eyes quickly scanned the area, but there was no one. Was I hearing things? I looked around once more and again my eyes saw nothing. I shook it off and took one last glance at the single white rose before heading inside the enormous building and then I realized something. The rose had blue leaves.

I stood there trying to process things but to no avail, I couldn't exactly grasp what I saw or heard. I shook my head and continued down the hall and directly to my locker where I placed my unneeded things and began to go to my first class of the day. Homeroom, yes it counted.

I sighed as I got there, the teacher Reichi Sora didn't mind my presence as I sat in my seat in the left-hand corner of the room on the last row by the window. I stared out the window as more students began to fill up the courtyard. I sighed and closed my eyes silently and drifted off to sleep.

My hands were covered in it. In the blood. I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't my fault. Was it? I didn't care about it right? Right? So why was I crying? Who was screaming? There's too much blood. It must be me then. It must be. I am the one screaming, why was I screaming? Why does my chest hurt? The pain was excruciating and I swear I couldn't breathe. My throat was dry and I couldn't see. It seemed to be going black and what was this light? I couldn't see to begin with, so why was there light?

My eyes snapped open hearing Sora call on me. I looked up seeing all eyes on me. Did something happen." Are you okay Winter-San?" she asked me. I blinked looking at her blankly. Why wouldn't I be okay? I hesitantly nodded and she sent me a sorrowful look. I didn't like pity." Is everything alright at home? You were crying."

I automatically touched my face, sure enough there was tear residue. Wait. I was crying? All I remember is coming in and looking out the window. Was I sleeping? Had I been unconscious? Did I black out? I don't remember anything. I didn't remember anything." Yes Sora-Sensei. "I said in monotone. My thoughts going back to what had just happened. It couldn't figure it out and I don't remember anything.

The next few class periods were like this. I sat there in a trance thinking about things. My silence normal to everyone. I didn't really speak. I was the odd one, and as you could say, I get bullied. Yet I can usually scare them off with a certain look.

By the time I came up with the conclusion I had blacked out, it was lunch time. I wordlessly made my way down the crowded halls and to my locker. I took out my bento and placed everything back inside. I stalked off to the roof. I usually ate there. It was peaceful and quiet and away from the eyes of people.

I ascended up the stairs with my bento in hand and pushed open the door and was met with a gentle cool breeze. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in a corner and opened my bento. It was filled with sushi, sesame chicken, and a small assortment of sweets. If I was capable of smiling I would. I stared at my food, before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and digging in.

I had barely made it to my sweets when the roof door burst open. I immediately looked to see who had entered and it was two boys, they seemed to be fighting. They both had pink hair and looked rather pissed. I stared at them and noticed it was Luki and Yuuma. What were they doing here? Why were they fighting?

Shaking my head, I decided I would think about it another time. I stood up and collected the remains of my bento and was about to leave when suddenly something collided into me rather hard. With my lack of balance and the force of it, I couldn't stop myself from flying off the roof.

My eyes were widened and I couldn't help but squeeze them just as I barely let out a squeak. "SHIT!" was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.


	2. Tears

Chapter 2 – Tears

The teachers had been relentless in schoolwork today. I had a large amount of homework that had to be due before Friday, and we got new homework every day. I may be a senior, but that doesn't mean I have unlimited amount of time to do homework. I sighed, I would have to go to the library if I wanted to get even a quarter of it done. I couldn't really do it at home because I lived with three other people. My best friend and his brother and sister. It could get rather stressful because I usually have to cook for them.

I shook my head as I headed to the courtyard for lunch, I had a bento in my hand and the other in my pocket. It was lunch time so I had to meet up with my friends. Or rather, the people I hung out with. Like always I got a couple of stares, from men and women alike. It aggravated me to no end. Can't they see that it's rude to stare at someone? Obviously not. No wonder there are so many ill-mannered people in this world.

Before I could make it to the specified area in the courtyard where they would be, I heard a shriek followed by a shout. I had no time to look up when something collided into me with great force. I was sent backwards on my back, and I grunted in pain. What the hell?

I opened my eyes to see a mop of hair in different shades of blue that faded to white. I blinked in confusing before I realized. This person on top of me had fallen of something from the roof. "Hey. Get off now." I said to whoever this was, but no answer. I slightly sat up as people crowded around me.

"Oh goodness did you see that?! " I heard someone say. "She just fell from the roof!" I heard another say. So she did fall from the roof. "Is she okay? She looks unconscious?" That explains why she isn't moving. I stared at her, before glaring at all the other people.

I slowly stood up, grabbing the girl as I did so. She was extremely light for someone who collided into me with the strength of a bull. I settled her in my arms as I picked my bento back up. "Nothing to see here." I glared as I pushed my way through the crowds of people. The least I could do was take this girl to the infirmary. Though I wondered how she fell from the roof. Did she jump? No that couldn't be the case. I glanced up at the roof and saw a flash of pink before it was gone. I only know two people with that color of pink hair. Yuuma and Luki. Did they cause this?

My thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I walked through the halls with an annoyed expression. Because of this girl I would probably miss half of my lunch period. I sighed, some people could just be plain idiots.

As I reached the infirmary, I shifted the girl in my arms so I could open the door. Once inside I looked around for the nurse until I saw her. She looked towards me with a closed-eyed smile, before opening them and blinking." Ron Keine? Why are you here? What happened?" she asked rushing over to me and taking the unconscious girl out of my hands.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that she fell from the roof and onto me. "I said simply putting two hands in my pockets. She looked at me and then back to the girl. Her skin was extremely pale, and I hadn't really paid much attention before but her skin was cold. I could feel it through her tights, they were thin. I'm not a pervert.

She nodded at me and sighed." Was anyone else on the roof?" she asked, and before I could answer two pair of feet ran into the room. I looked back to see Luki and Yuuma.

They were breathing heavy as if they had been running a marathon. They looked around, before their eyes landed on the girl. "Is she okay?" they both blurted out, with worried faces. I was right, they were up there when she fell. It didn't seem as if they pushed her.

"Yes, she's just fine. Unconscious that's all." The nurse said." Are you two friends of Winter?" she asked. That was her name. I didn't really care but, she sort of looked like a Winter.

Luki shook his head." N-No….we, we are actually the reason she fell off the roof." He said, and Yuuma glared at him as he elbowed the other pink –haired guy in the stomach to which he replied with a glare." You see, Yuuma and I were fighting and I guess one of us accidently shoved her off the roof by accident."

"We came to see if she was alright." Yuuma said. They were definitely going to get in trouble. It was prohibited to fight, especially on the roof. I sighed and turned on my heel. I wasn't going to stick around any longer. I had done what I wanted to do, so now I can go back to lunch.

I walked out the infirmary soundlessly and bounded down the hall and to the courtyard. As I did however, the nurse poked her head out and shouted." Thanks for bringing her here!" I kept walking. It's not like I actually cared. She just fell on me, so the least I could do instead of just leaving her there would be doing to only logical thing.

The bento in my hand hopefully survived when she collided into me. If it wasn't then I would have to get cafeteria food for everyone else. I sighed as I rounded the corner and pushed out the door to the courtyard. When I made it to everyone else they all asked the same thing.

"This girl got pushed off the roof and collided into me, so I took her to the infirmary. " I said simply sitting down and placing the bento I made in front of me and opened it. It had survived. Good.

My best friend, who had blue and white hair rose a brow. "Really? Who?" he asked me. I looked at him, of course Poiyo would ask.

"This random girl named Winter. I think she was a freshman from her tie." I answered placing a steamed meat bun in my mouth and closing my eyes to enjoy the flavor. The rest of lunch was rather silent if not a few more questions about the girl.

The bell rang for classes to start and we all departed ways. My next class was on the top floor and there were no elavators. So I had to walk up all those flights of stairs. Today couldn't get any worse.

**_Ron. _**

A voice said making me stop and look around. No one was there though. Absolutely no one. I narrowed my eyes as I kept walking.

**_Ron._**

This time it was louder, still no one was there. Was someone playing tricks on me? That wasn't a good idea figuring they don't know me.

**_Ron!_**

This time is was more like a shout. I narrowed my sea-green eyes as I stopped walking once more. "Who's there?" I demanded. No answer. Someone was playing tricks on me.

**_RON!_**

The scream was so loud, I swear I could have gone deaf. I looked around and there was absolutely no one. My mind was playing tricks on me. I was hearing things.

Continuing on my way, the voices stopped and I was realized. Maybe it was someone, if it was, I would find out and destroy them. It was rude to play tricks on seniors. Suddenly someone pushed me, I almost tripped up the stairs and I snapped my head to look behind me, anger was clear in my expression but still no one was there.

I furrowed my brows and took a quicker pace up the stairs finally getting up to the top floor. People were still in the halls which was a good thing. I hurried to my class wondering what the hell just happened. I sat in my desk in the front wordlessly, as scowl on my face to tell people I wasn't in the mood.

Had I been hearing things? Was it my imagination? Was it? It sounded so real, and it felt real. I'm not one to believe in ghosts those that haunt you, but if no one was there what other explanation could there have been?

I sighed and shook my head of these thoughts and focused on taking notes once class started. Barely 15 minutes into class, I heard someone beside me start crying. I looked over and no one was in the desk beside me. I soon focused back on my school work, then the crying started again. This time when I looked there was an unknown girl sitting there. Her hair was a light brown and I was positive I had never seen her before.

The crying turned to sobs, which soon turned to screaming and I had to cover my ears from the sound. What the hell!? This was the same scream I heard when I was in the stairwell. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and then it all went silent. Thank god. I took my hands from my ears and opened my eyes. That's when I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Ron are you okay?" the teacher asked me. I nodded. Why wouldn't I be okay? "You were screaming and then said shut up. Are you sure you are okay?"

What?

I wasn't screaming, it was that girl beside me, wait where'd she go? My eyes widened as she blinked twice. She was just here. She was the one screaming. "What? I'm fine, but I wasn't screaming." I said to the teacher Koharu Sujiro.

Koharu looked at me with a raised brow." Ron. You were screaming. You started crying at first, then sobbing and then you let out the most terrifying scream. I'm pretty sure it was you."

Okay, now things weren't making sense. I know I wasn't screaming.

I looked down at my desk and I saw little droplets of water and a bit of smudged water. Wait, what? Was I really crying? I don't remember crying. I was pretty sure I wasn't crying.

"What?" I asked myself.

This all just didn't add up at all. This hadn't happened before lunch. It was only after. Wait that's it! It started after lunch.

Nothing unusual happened at lunch, all I did was take a girl who had fallen to the infir- wait, if was after I came in contact with her! She was the reason this was happening.

I stood up and walked out the classroom. I needed answers and she needed to give them to me now. What the hell was happening?

As I ran down the hall, I didn't notice the brunette I saw in class smirking from the door.

**_It's started._**


End file.
